<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide by zanyjaney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210092">Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyjaney/pseuds/zanyjaney'>zanyjaney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Cream, Mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyjaney/pseuds/zanyjaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Chiaki have a fun day at the boardwalk involving ice cream and a love confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I’ve written fluff in a long time. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hajime, you’re crushing me,” she muffled.</p>
<p>He locked his arms around her, clutching her towards his chest. His eyes bulged as his face turned red. He backs away, scratching his neck.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>Chiaki smiles, her stomach fluttering. She opens her mouth to say something, but falters. Her face flushed as she glanced at Hajime.</p>
<p>Hajime looked plain with no interesting features to the normal person. And yet, the way he looked at her made her tingle.</p>
<p>Was he always that handsome? </p>
<p>His hand waved in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Chiaki?”</p>
<p>She blinks, her head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>“Do you want some ice cream?”</p>
<p>She nods. With that, Hajime left a trail of footsteps towards an ice cream parlor near the boardwalk. Puffing her cheeks, Chiaki pulls out her Nantendo Game Girl Advance and sits down on a bench. After clearing a few levels, a shadow casts over her.</p>
<p>Peering up, Hajime stands over her, holding two ice cream cones. They both stare at each other for seconds before diverting their eyes away.  He clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Here’s your mint chocolate.”</p>
<p>She tilts her head, staring at it. Chiaki smiles before raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“How did you know I like mint chocolate?”</p>
<p>“Lucky guess.”</p>
<p>Chiaki sets down her game, taking the cone. The two sit together, enjoying their frozen treats. Chiaki raises an eyebrow again.</p>
<p>“This is ironic. Did you pick this place on purpose, Hajime?”</p>
<p>Hajime’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes cloudy. Chiaki points towards the center of the boardwalk.</p>
<p>“There’s a fountain.”</p>
<p>The fountain’s pristine waters shimmered, revealing the countless pennies at the bottom. Chiaki pushes herself off the bench, walking towards the fountain. Hajime hurries after her, trying to keep up.</p>
<p>She stops, her knees touching the stone barrier of the fountain. Her eyes sparkled as she smiles softly. She turns to Hajime.</p>
<p>“I have three coins to use. I’ll ask three questions. Would you answer them?”</p>
<p>Hajime squints his eyes, raising his eyebrow. She had to be up to something.</p>
<p>“Do you like someone, Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Chiaki!”</p>
<p>“Number 2. Why did you want to hang out?”</p>
<p>“Because I like you,” Hajime states before sputtering, “As a friend!”</p>
<p>Chiaki’s smile goes wider as she peers at the coins she already deposited.</p>
<p>“Number 3…..”</p>
<p>Chiaki leans into Hajime’s body.</p>
<p>“Would you go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>His face turned into a literal tomato.</p>
<p>“I! I! I!”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>